1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to optimization of location based services.
2. Background of Related Art
A prisoner (or otherwise restraining) tracking device is usually an ankle or wrist bracelet that is cellular-based and supports location based services (LBS) methods. Companies that track prisoners generate Network Initiated location requests on a periodic basis (often at, e.g., the top of the hour,) to determine if a restricted individual wearing the tracking device has left their assigned geophysical area. Location requests for tracking the tracking device are processed by the mobile operators location infrastructure (e.g., GMLC/SMLC or MPC/PDE).
Prior tracking methods being utilized implement precise positioning techniques for detection of a prisoner wearing a given tracking device leaving their assigned area—usually their home or apartment. But the conventional precise positioning techniques being implemented place a very large infrastructure burden on the mobile operator who provides cellular service for the tracking device.
US Pat. Publ. No. 2012/0077493 entitled “Notifications Based on Device Presence” relates to an architecture that can facilitate or transmit notifications based upon device presence techniques in connection with a wireless communications network. According to the specification of US2012/0077493, the architecture can include a presence component that can receive and store presence information by network registration of a mobile device to a network entity. A notification component can facilitate transmission of a notification to at least one custodian device if the presence information satisfies a set of predetermined conditions, for example, to send the notification once the presence of a particular device is detected at home or if that device leaves home before a certain time and so forth. [0008] The notification component facilitates the notification based upon network registration of a mobile device to a different network entity, of based upon network de-registration of the mobile device from the femtocell servicing the target location. [0046] But this technology fails to eliminate network traffic as periodic tracking would still be required by the tracking network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,306 entitled “Cellular Interface Unit for Use With an Electronic House Arrest Monitoring System” discloses a house arrest monitoring system that requires an electronic tag to be worn by the person being monitored. An ID signal is transmitted at low power, and is receivable only over a limited range, e.g., 150 feet. A field monitoring device placed within the house arrest location receives the ID signal only if the tag is within range of the receiver. But again, this conventional technology fails to eliminate periodic network traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,390 entitled “Locator Device Useful for House Arrest and Stalker Detection” discloses a locator device for monitoring the location of subjects, in conjunction with a database system. The database system causes a polling signal to be sent periodically to each locator device. The database determines from a record on that particular subject where that subject is supposed to be at that time. If the subject being monitored is not within the area where he or she is supposed to be, then the database may automatically contact law enforcement officials. [Abstract] This conventional technology fails to eliminate periodic network traffic.
FR 2925999 is entitled “Automatic Mobile Terminal, e.g., Mobile Telephone, User Entry, Presence, Absence and/or Exit Determining System for Home Communication Network, has Service Disengaging Device Connected to Server for Disengaging Service of Terminal in Zone”. This system has a presence server for recording presence and/or absence of a mobile terminal. A service disengaging device is connected to the server for disengaging a service related to entry, presence, absence and/or exit of the mobile terminal in the zone covered by the identified femto-station.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,285,254 entitled “Femtocell Monitoring System and Monitoring Method Employing the Same” discloses a femtocell in communication with different user equipments. The femtocell includes a setting unit, and a subscriber identity module (SIM). The setting unit sets and establishes a monitoring area to monitor all items of user equipment. The SI stores a whitelist corresponding to items of user equipment. A monitoring unit monitors the position of the user equipment to determine whether the user equipment is within the predetermined monitoring area. [Abstract]
US Pat. Publ. No. 2012/0077463 entitled “Reminders Based on Device Presence” discloses that when certain mobile devices register with a femtocell that services a particular target location, then such registration can be leveraged to indicate presence at the target location. The architecture can also receive and log presence information relating to a lack of presence. [0009]
Other references that were identified in a patentability search include:
US Pat. Publ. No. 2009/0149194 entitled “Femtocell Location”, which discloses a technique of identifying unauthorized movement of an access point.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,175,578 entitled “Wireless Device Monitoring Methods, Wireless Device Monitoring Systems, and articles of manufacture”, discloses a node device configured to monitor by RF signals for the presence of a wireless device at a respective secure area.
US Pat. Publ. No. 2010/0015948 entitled “Base Station and Mobile Terminal” discloses a security technique for guarding a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,180,368 entitled “Femto-Cell Location by Direct Methods” discloses a wireless communications system (WCS) including a location subsystem configured to acquire information identifying the geographic location of a femto-cell device.
Conventional technology is disadvantageous in particular because of the transaction load put on the operator's location servers. The locating transactions also typically all occur on the same periodic basis, e.g., at the top of the hour, at which time a large number of requests are attempted. This forces much more hardware resources to be installed than necessary to accommodate the peak load. The present invention enables a much less burdensome solution to the monitoring of tracking devices.